<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Scream, You Scream by MadameC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444228">I Scream, You Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameC/pseuds/MadameC'>MadameC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Sabrina Spellman, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hilda Spellman Needs A Hug, Jimmy Platt needs a sacrifice, Parent Hilda Spellman, Parent Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman gets kidnapped, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameC/pseuds/MadameC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Platt, the local ice cream man, needs a sacrifice. His seven years are up and he is not ready to turn over his soul to the Dark Lord just yet. In comes Sabrina, a little girl who just wanted an ice-cream cone after having lunch at the park with her Aunt Hilda. What Jimmy doesn't know, though, is the lengths that her family will take to get her back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambrose Spellman &amp; Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman &amp; Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ice-Cream Criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I know it has been a long time, but here I am! This story obviously comes from the storyline of Jimmy Platt in Part 3 of CAOS, but exploring if Sabrina was the one that got kidnapped when the time came for Jimmy to kidnap an innocent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Auntie, is it time to go to the park yet?” yelled an 8-year-old Sabrina from half way up the stairs she was currently running down. Hilda, preparing snacks for their little outing in the kitchen, yelled back, “Almost, darling! Just getting together a couple of goodies for us while we’re there!” Sabrina sprinted the rest of the way down the stairs, dressed in a white sweater, pink overalls, and a rainbow headband to keep her golden blonde curls out of her face.</p><p>When she got to Hilda, she looked up at her expectantly with her deep brown eyes that Hilda and Zelda, though she would never admit it, couldn’t say “no” to. “Alright lamb, I think we’re ready! Let me just get the picnic basket and we will be on our way! Are you excited?” “So excited! Oh wait, let me say goodbye to Auntie Zee before we go!” Sabrina quickly ran off to find Zelda, who happened to be about to leave herself. She had important business to attend to at the Church of Night and simply could not be late.</p><p>As Zelda was coming down the stairs, Sabrina ran up them to greet her at the landing. Zelda let a smile grace her face when she saw her girl running towards her and bent down to take the girl in her arms as she rushed towards her. “Auntie Zee! Aunt Hilly and I are about to go the park! It’s gonna be so much fun! I wish you were coming too.” With that, the young girl sighed in her aunt’s arms and poked out her bottom lip at her aunt. Zelda’s heart quivered a bit at Sabrina’s crestfallen expression, but she remained firm on the outside.</p><p>“Sabrina, you know well why I cannot go to the park. I have to go to the Church, not to mention the fact that I will be of no use to you at the park like your Aunt Hilda will. You know I am not one to galivant through a cesspool of snotty children and their overly friendly forbearers.” When Sabrina looked confused, Zelda sighed and directed Sabrina to look her in the eyes. “You are not going to go out of your Aunt Hilda’s sight, am I clear? Do not run from her and do not go anywhere she cannot follow. Do you understand?”</p><p>Sabrina nodded her head with a smile and wrapped her arms around her aunt’s neck in a show of understanding. Zelda upturned her lips at the showing of affection and wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl. “I’ll miss you,” Sabrina whispered in her ear as if she were telling her aunt a secret. Zelda closed her eyes for a brief second and she kissed Sabrina’s cheek. “I’ll miss you too, sweetheart.” She unwrapped her arms from around the little girl and fully stood up.</p><p>As Sabrina ran back down the stairs, Zelda yelled after her, “Be good for your Aunt Hilda!” She felt a brief flash of worry fill her as she watched Sabrina run back into the kitchen, but it went as quickly as it came. Looking at the clock and fearing she would be late, she put on her fur jacket hanging by the door and crossed the threshold into the outside world, forgetting the feeling that had engulfed her moments before.</p>
<hr/><p>When they got to the park, Sabrina immediately darted to the playground area and implored her aunt to push her on the swings. Not one to miss out on the quality time just the two of them rarely had together, Hilda followed as Sabrina dragged her toward the swing set. She smiled as Sabrina let out screams of joy as her aunt pushed her higher and higher on the swings. They went from one activity to another, from the swings, to the monkey bars, to the slides and the tunnels, Hilda followed Sabrina everywhere she wanted to go.</p><p>Panting from the exertion of keeping up with the 8-year-old but refusing to miss out on activities with her sweet girl, Hilda suggested to Sabrina to stop and sit for lunch: “Sabrina, darling, are you a bit hungry? Do you want to take a break and eat a little something, hmm?” Sabrina plopped on the nearest park bench and ate her lunch with her auntie by her side. She talked to her of school, her best friends Roz, Susie, and Harvey, and lots of random little likes or dislikes that Hilda was attentively showing interest in.</p><p>After she was done eating, she cuddled close to her aunt on the park bench. Not one to turn away affection, especially from Sabrina, Hilda dragged Sabrina onto her lap, though she was entirely too large for it, and put her arms around the girl and her chin on the top of Sabrina’s head. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the fall day and each other’s presence, when Sabrina said, “Auntie, could I get some ice-cream?” Hilda hesitated, “Won’t you be too cold, darling? If you have a frozen treat?”</p><p>Sabrina tipped her head back to smile at her aunt. “Course not, Aunt Hilly. I’ll get hot when we play again anyways.” Smiling back, Hilda took out her purse and started to get up off the park bench when Sabrina stopped her and said, “I can do it Auntie! You can clean up and I can get my ice cream all by myself. The ice cream truck is right over there!” Surely enough, the colorful truck was parked along the road where it usually was when it was a nice weekend day and there was the potential for many children to be playing outside.</p><p>Sabrina had recently taken to trying to do things on her own. Both her aunts knew that she would be an independent spirit when she got older, which they knew had the potential for both harm and good. Hesitating for the second time within the minute, Hilda gave Sabrina money for ice cream and told her in a rare, serious voice, “Get your ice cream and come right back over here, alright?”</p><p>Hilda knew Sabrina was a responsible little girl but also knew how dangerous the world was around her, even if she was a little witch. If she didn’t yet know how to control her powers, there was little chance she could use them to help her when she needed them. But, the ice cream truck was within her line of sight, so she could watch Sabrina as she went over.</p><p>Smiling and taking the money, Sabrina started skipping over to the truck. Hilda started cleaning up as Sabrina headed over, but kept watch that her sweet girl got there without any trouble. As she was putting the last of their leftovers in the picnic basket, she heard what sounded like someone tripping behind her and a high-pitched cry leave someone’s lips.</p><p>Instinctively turning around, she saw a little boy about Sabrina’s age, maybe a little younger, on the ground with a skinned knee, the mulch from the playground sticking to the wound. Kneeling down to comfort the upset little boy, his mother frantically came running over and picked him up, thanking Hilda before she left. “No problem, dear.” Hilda smiled at the boy before turning back around towards the ice cream truck.</p><p>Scanning the distance between the ice cream truck and the park bench on which they were sitting and where Hilda still was, Sabrina was nowhere to be found. Chest instantly tightening, Hilda shakily yelled, “Sabrina? Sabrina!” Head whipping around looking for a golden head, she could not find her niece anywhere. Abandoning the picnic basket on the bench, Hilda headed over towards the ice cream truck, eyes frantically looking around as she quickly walked over.</p><p>As she got to the truck, she saw the town’s ice cream man, Jimmy Platt, waiting to take the next customer’s order. Tugging on her sleeves to stem her anxiety, she said, “Hello, um, has a little girl come over here in the last minute or so? Blonde hair, dressed in pink overalls? Have you seen her?” Looking at Jimmy with expecting eyes and chewing on her lip, he replied, “Why no ma’am, the last customer I had was about fifteen minutes ago! Ordered a chocolate cone, if my memory serves me correctly.” Anxiety and worry really setting in now, Hilda briefly said “Thank you” and walked away.</p><p>As Hilda walked away, Jimmy slightly smiled to himself. Shutting the ice cream truck up and starting the ignition, he knew it was time to drop off the… fresh supplies into his freezer.</p><p> </p><p>*To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost, but not Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope this chapter is alright... I kept going back and forth on the direction this story would go, but I think I came to a pretty solid plan. I hope this meets your expectations!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda had just gotten home from her meeting with Father Blackwood and some other members of the Church of Night. They were discussing some possible reforms that could be made to the weekly black mass service in order to please their Dark Lord all the more.</p><p>When she stepped through the front door, she called out the names of the other three occupants of the mortuary and waited for a reply. There was some faint music coming from the attic… must be Ambrose. She did not hear Hilda bustling in the kitchen or Sabrina’s childlike questions or giggles, so she ascertained they must still be at the park.</p><p>She kicked off her heals that she wore daily, even if it was just to assert her power to others in her proximity, and hung her fur coat back up from where she took it off the hook right before she left.</p><p>Just as she was sitting down in the foyer, lit cigarette and ornate cigarette holder in hand, the front door burst open. Hurried footsteps followed, with a yell of “Zelda!” right after.</p><p>Zelda lazily yelled, “In here, sister.” Probably another one of her sister’s overreactions. Maybe one of her pet spiders got stepped on. Maybe she accidentally killed a mortal. All the same… overreactions.</p><p>When she saw Hilda’s appearance, though, Zelda sat up and put her cigarette out in the ashtray on the table beside her. Hilda had tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes, was completely out of breath, and anxiety was rolling off of her in waves. Scrunching her eyebrow, Zelda said, “Sister… what’s the matter?” Looking past her sister and around the room, Zelda also noticed that someone important was missing. “And where’s Sabrina?”</p><p>Hilda let out a sob and another tear trickled down her cheek. “Well, Zelda, umm… Sabrina and I were at the park, as you know. We were having such a nice time and I suggested we stop for a spot of lunch. When we were done, Sabrina asked for an ice cream from that darling little ice cream truck that goes around town. So, I gave her some money and she started to walk over to the truck and-….”</p><p>At this, Zelda cut her off. “And you let her go off by herself? As many times as we have told her to always stick by us when we are out in public around the mortals?” From her tone, Hilda could tell that underneath the obvious anger was fear at the news she was about to deliver. She wiped her eyes before continuing.</p><p>“I know Zelds, I know. But she asked if she could go by herself and I wanted to show her that I trusted her, so I let her. I was watching her the entire time! But then someone distracted me just for a second, and she’s gone!” On the word “gone,” her voice cracked very apparently and her tears started anew.</p><p>Zelda stood up and got in her sister’s face, eyes blazing with fury at Hilda and heightened trepidation for Sabrina.</p><p>“How could you do this, Hilda? She’s a witch, but she’s just a child! YOU should have been watching her, been with her, at all times. I don’t care what she wanted. YOU are the adult and YOU are responsible for this. I should kill you for this, but I need your help finding her. I assume you asked the ice cream man in his infernally cheery truck if he saw her?” She started pacing back and forth, lighting another cigarette to ease her nerves.</p><p>Hilda had started to cry again as Zelda yelled at her, but sniffled and wiped her eyes enough to be able to make a comprehendible sentence. “Of course I did, Zelds. He said that she never even made it to the truck. The last person who got to the truck was there minutes before she could’ve even arrived. I… I just don’t know what happened. My back was turned for just a minute... probably 30 seconds.”</p><p>Zelda took a long drag of her cigarette. “Why don’t we try summoning her? If she is in the hands of a mere mortal she will be returned to us instantly. Come, join hands with me.”</p><p>Zelda was trying to remain calm, she really was. Hilda was the emotional one, and she the one who always stayed collected and level-headed. Though she remained composed on the outside, the crippling fear churning in her gut was making her feel ill. Her girl was gone. Gone without a trace, without anyone seeing her. The summoning spell would work if a mortal had her, but if another being did… Satan help them all. If another being connected to magic had her, she would be much harder to retrieve as they could easily stop the summoning from going through.</p><p>Summoning spells were fragile things. If there was any magical resistance at all, from the person being retrieved or another being around them, it was useless to try. But at this point they had to, even if Zelda feared the worst.</p><p>Zelda and Hilda joined hands. Both thinking of the little girl who was their whole world, they chanted, hoping that their rhythmic words would bring her back to them. As they chanted, the air around them started swirling and thunder rumbled outside in the clear afternoon. Louder and louder… faster and faster. The wind suddenly stopped and the continuous rumbles of thunder broke. Opening their eyes and looking around, both Hilda and Zelda looked around for their girl.</p><p>There was…nothing. Suddenly, footsteps sounded on the stairs. The sisters rushed to the stairwell, praying it was Sabrina, but no. Ambrose, hearing the thunder rumbling outside, came to see what the aunties were up to downstairs. Discovering the steps were not in fact Sabrina's, but Ambrose's, the sisters came to a realization.</p><p>Since Sabrina did not appear to them, it was not a normal mortal that had her. It was another being, one that knew of magic or was magical himself. One that was keeping her from them intentionally.</p><p>In turn, Hilda put a tissue to the corner of her eye to stem the flow of tears, and Zelda turned away from the both of them and put her head in her hands. Zelda had to take a deep breath and let herself slowly exhale. She couldn’t break down, not now. Not when her child was somewhere without them.</p><p>“Aunties, what is the matter? What happened?” Looking at Ambrose, he had a confused look of horror on his face as he had absolutely no clue what was going on. He knew it had to be a serious matter if his Aunt Zelda, the queen of ice, was visibly upset. Turning back around and blinking back the tears in her eyes, Zelda explained. “Sabrina is missing. We have tried to summon her back from wherever she is, but with no luck. This has gotten much more complicated, as we now know we are not just dealing with some clueless mortal. Whoever has her may know who she is. Who her father was. We have no clue at the moment.”</p><p>Ambrose’s look of horror intensified with Zelda’s explanation. His cousin was missing? The only one who made his miserable existence of a house-arrested wizard bearable? She had to be found. There was no other option for him, or either of the aunties.</p>
<hr/><p>Hours earlier, Sabrina happily skipped over to the ice cream truck. She wanted to get a chocolate… no, strawberry ice cream. She loved it when her aunts took her to the park. Stopping in front of the ice cream man and smiling, she clearly pronounced, “I would like one strawberry ice cream, please.” She used her manners, just like Aunt Zelda taught her. She would be so proud of Sabrina when she told her.</p><p>The man peered down at her with a smile that made Sabrina’s slightly lessen, but she thrust the money up at the man anyways. “You know what? We have an extra special ice cream available, but I only have one.” Jimmy whispered to her conspiratorially. “It’s the best ice cream I can get, but it’s so big and special you have to come into the truck to get it so that it doesn’t spill.”</p><p>Sabrina looked at him suspiciously. “Can I still get it for this much?” She was referring to the two dollars she had in her fist. “Why of course you can! So if you want it, just come around the back, I’ll give it to you, and you can go back to playing. You’ll make all the rest of the kids in the park jealous.”</p><p>Sabrina couldn’t find anything bad about his offer, so she smiled and quickly went around to the back of the truck where Jimmy was standing with the door open and a wide smile on his face. As she stepped into the truck, Jimmy closed the door.</p><p>As he was preparing the ice cream, she looked around his truck. She was getting a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that unsettled her. She was getting the feeling of… malevolence from this place, from this man. As she was going over her thoughts, Jimmy turned back around with the biggest ice cream sundae she had ever seen.</p><p>She thanked him as he handed her the sundae and a spoon. As she was reaching for the door, Jimmy grabbed her arm right before it reached the knob. She gasped and turned to face him, fear in her eyes.</p><p>“Just want to make sure you like the ice cream before you leave! Go ahead, try it!”</p><p>“I need to get back to my aunt-“</p><p>Jimmy’s smile turned sinister and his voice lowered an octave deeper.</p><p>“Try it. Now.”</p><p>Jimmy moved his body to block the door and Sabrina, being small even for an 8-year-old, was no match for him physically. Rubbing her arm that was grabbed, she took her spoon and dipped it in the ice cream. Putting it in her mouth, she swallowed almost instantly, not wanting to stay in this man's truck any longer. As she reached for the knob, she… missed. She grabbed at the air instead. Looking back at Jimmy, wait, why were there two of him? Dropping her spoon on the ground, all she saw was darkness.</p><p>*To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obviously this story is not over. I see one or two more chapters in the future. Please leave a kudos or review if you feel so inclined. If you would like to see something in the story or have any suggestions, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Freezer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is not a long chapter, but a chapter nonetheless! There will be one more chapter after this one, so hopefully I wrap this story up well and do it justice. As always, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sabrina woke up, the first thing she noticed was how cold she was. Why was she cold when it had been so nice outside when she was playing with Aunt Hilda? As her eyelids unstuck from each other, the primary color she saw around her was white. She was in a small room filled with shelving and various cardboard boxes and cartons on those shelves. Along the tops of the walls, though, was a different, bold color.</p><p>Red.</p><p>Sabrina sat up from her prostrate position on the ground. As she looked around the room, various symbols lined the top of the room. She did not know what they meant. They did not look like any symbols she had seen when she was studying ancient texts with Auntie Zelda, but she got a sick feeling from them. She did not believe they were symbols witches used; they were something else.</p><p>After she took the room and its various proponents in, she slowly stood up, her limbs  stiff from a combination of laying on the hard floor for so long and from the cold. On the other end of the room from where she way at was a door to the outside. Running over to it, she pushed on it as hard as she could to no avail. It was locked. Whoever put her here…</p><p>The ice cream man! She had gone in his truck and… everything became a blur after that. He must have put her in here. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to use her magic yet. Her aunts always told her that she needed to have a grasp on the history of magic and know how to theoretically use it before she *actually* tried using it.</p><p>Her small stature didn’t afford her forcing her way out. With no magic, no strength, and no aunties, she sat down behind the door and cried.</p><hr/><p>“Aunties, what about the whispering gallery spell?” Ambrose, trying to find a way to help his aunties who were all but breaking down completely, made the suggestion. “It’s where you get an object attached…”</p><p>“We know what it is, Ambrose!” Zelda snapped at him. She crossed her arms and paced across the floor. “And it won’t work, anyways. Sabrina didn’t have anything on her that we could use, did she Hilda?”</p><p>Zelda glanced over to Hilda, who was sitting on the couch, with a trace of hope in her eyes. It was dashed away, though, when Hilda shook her head and sighed.</p><p>“No, Zelds, Sabrina did not have anything with her we could use. I held anything she wanted to bring in my bag so it wouldn’t get lost. The poor lamb, out there somewhere without us…” Hilda took a tissue from the end table she was sitting next to and dabbed tears away from her eyes.</p><p>“She can’t be summoned, we can’t communicate with her… what are we supposed to do?” Zelda was getting more hysterical by the second. Usually they could use their magic to get out of anything. Now, though….. she was at a loss.</p><p>Just then, Zelda clutched her head.</p><p>
  <em>Sobbing, sniffling. “Aunties, please! I need your help! It’s so, so cold.” More crying. “I just want to come home. I just…” Sabrina gasped. The connection broke. </em>
</p><p>Gasping, Zelda looked at Hilda and Ambrose who were looking at her with concern.</p><p> “It…It was Sabrina! I heard her in my head!”</p><p>Hilda and Ambrose gaped at her.</p><p>“How is that possible, Auntie?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know! Her magic must have granted her some small means of communication, no matter how brief. She sounded so distressed, though. She had to have been for her magic to act out like that. At least we know…”</p><p>Zelda could not bring herself to finish. While she did not allow herself to dwell on the possibility of Sabrina being dead, she couldn’t say it hadn’t crossed her hysteria clouded mind. She couldn’t let herself think about that, though. That could never happen; it just couldn’t. She didn’t think her family wouldn’t survive if it did. She knew she wouldn’t.</p><p>She couldn’t help but think about her failures, though. She had failed as a sister, and a protector, as a head of household, and as a… mother. If only she had gone with Sabrina to the park like she wanted her to. She certainly could’ve gotten out of her meeting with Father Blackwood. She was just being selfish when all her sweet girl wanted to do was play with her and spend time with her. Now she was gone.</p><p>“At least we know she is still with us. She said something about the cold. She said wherever she is, that it was very cold.”</p><p>“Auntie, where could she be that she would feel those kinds of temperatures? I don’t think whoever has her had the time to take her somewhere there would be such a drastic change in temperature.” Ambrose was baffled. How could Sabrina be somewhere that was so cold she mentioned it in the few words could get out to Zelda?  </p><p>Hilda piped up then.</p><p>“Unless it’s somewhere that’s artificially cold. The only things I can think of though are refrigerators or freezers…”</p><p>At that revelation, a look of horror crossed all of their faces in varying degrees.</p><p>“Dear Satan,” Zelda whispered.</p><p>“There must be hundreds of freezers in Greendale!” The hysteria was back with a vengeance.</p><p> “She’s only a child. How long can she survive in frigid temperatures like that!”</p><p>Putting her hands on her knees and bending toward the floor, she was starting to hyperventilate. What were they supposed to do? By the time they scoured the town for every single last freezer or refrigerator, Sabrina could be dead!</p><p>Ambrose drew closer to her and put his hand on her bowed back. He coaxed her into a standing position and pulled her into a hug. He knew that though Zelda put on a hard exterior even to her family, underneath the façade she was more affected by this probably than Hilda or him. She always took the brunt of the burdens and worries of the family, even if it was of her own volition.</p><p>Zelda leaned her forehead on his shoulder and took a few deep, shuttering breaths to calm her rapid breathing. She gripped his arms, bunching the sleeves of his deep maroon robe in her fists.</p><p>Hilda walked over and rubbed Zelda’s back, trying to comfort her sister as best as she could.</p><p>“We’ll get her back, Zelds. We will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a kudos/review if you feel so inclined. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. O Father, Where Art Thou?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very sorry this took SO long to update, but here it is! The final chapter of "I Scream, You Scream!"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabrina had been in the freezer for hours. Though her sweater and overalls kept her warmer than many other things in her wardrobe would have, the cold was really starting to set into her bones. Looking down at her fingers, which she had been tucking under her armpits to preserve warmth, she noticed they had started to turn blue. She had been sitting with her back to the door, legs pulled up to her chest, arms crossed, and head bowed.</p><p>In the time she was sitting there, she had prayed to the Dark Lord for deliverance. Her Aunt Zelda taught her that the Dark Lord always heard their unholy prayers, no matter what they were or how far away he was. If he was the only line of communication she had, she at least had to give it a shot. So she prayed.</p><p>Though her tears had run out, she was no less scared of her fate. Though she was a child, she knew of death. Her aunts’ dealings with the patrons at the mortuary had afforded her many opportunities to see people who had passed, funerals, and the families left behind with nothing but grief.</p><p>Her aunts and cousin were looking for her, surely. She was afraid, though, that they would be too late. That her body could not survive the cold, even as willing as her mind was to persevere through the trials of flesh. Her family would become another one of those that Sabrina saw when she peeked around the corner of the room in which funerals were held. Shattered. Hollow. Bereft.</p><p>Thinking about her aunties and cousin without her made her feel overwhelmed and tears spilled on to her cheeks once more. She cried out to her aunties in her mind, willing them to find her. To rescue her from the hell she was in. “Aunties, please! I need your help! It’s so, so cold.I just want to come home. I just…” Sabrina gasped. The door behind her started to grow hot and shake. Getting up on numb and shaky legs as quickly as she could, she backed away from the door. The door busted open forcefully and a tall, imposing figure walked over the threshold.</p><p>Sabrina took the appearance of the man in quickly. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a blood-red blazer that was open to reveal his chest. Looking down further, she noticed the man did not have feet like all others but instead had hooves. Taking him all in made her heart beat rapidly and her breathing quicken. He eyed her quickly and walked towards her.</p><p>“Sabrina…” he said silkily. “I heard your prayers and am here to take you away from this place. But first, I will have a small chat with Jimmy Platt. Go fetch him.”</p><p>Sabrina did not understand who he was addressing for a moment, but behind the Dark Lord she saw an even more menacing figure, who did not look human, nod its head and walk out of the door. He turned back to her.</p><p>“Come child, do not be afraid. The man who put you here will be punished.”</p><p>No sooner did the Dark Lord’s assistant come back with Jimmy Platt, who he threw to his knees. He looked nervous, but also confused. “D-D-D-Dark Lord. I am so thankful you have decided to grace me with your unholy presence.”</p><p>Jimmy had never seen the Dark Lord before, only his servant who came to make sure he consumed the heart of an innocent. Jimmy walked on his knees over to him, laying almost prostrate on the icy floor in order to kiss his hooves. Lucifer looked down at him, a look of disgust on his face.</p><p>“You were planning on sacrificing this child, correct?” As he said it, he pointed a finger towards Sabrina. “Sacrifice?” Sabrina thought in terror. Maybe he wasn’t coming to save her. Maybe… Her thoughts were cut off.</p><p>“Y-Y-Yes, Dark Lord. As part of our deal, remember?” Jimmy looked up at him questioningly.</p><p>“Silence. You have committed a grave error. This child is not a candidate for the self-serving deed you were about to carry out. You are going to pay for your mistake.” He nodded to his servant, who took hold of Jimmy’s leg and dragged him out of the freezer.</p><p>“Dark Lord? I don’t understand? Who is this child? Our deal….” Jimmy was gone, along with Lucifer’s servant. Only he and Sabrina were left.</p><p>Turning back to her and the terrified expression on her face, he held out a hand.</p><p>“Come. I will take you back to your aunts.”</p><p>Unknowingly to Sabrina, father and daughter walked out of the freezer, hand in hand.</p>
<hr/><p>The Dark Lord let her off at the edge of the woods, trusting that she could find her way back to the mortuary as it was in eyesight of the spot of departure. Plus, he knew that he could not make his appearance to them, not yet. Not until the truth had been revealed.</p><p>Sabrina ran to the front door of her home. Lucifer had healed her of all the ailments she had faced as a result of the biting cold of the freezer, so she could move freely, without any residual pain in her limbs or frostbite on her extremities.</p><p>As she tried to open the front door, she found it locked. Desperate to get inside and see her family after what felt like an eternity, she pounded on the wooden door with her petite fists. Jumping up to look in the frosted glass window and seeing a figure approaching, she backed away and waited for the door to open. It swung open, and her cousin Ambrose stepped out.</p><p>As his eyes found her small figure in front of him, his mouth opened, forming an “O,” and his vision filled with tears. Bending down, he opened his arms which Sabrina was more than ready to run into. She ran to him, latched her arms around his neck and legs around his back. He stood up, taking her with him. He buried her face in her hair and she buried her face in his neck, taking in his familiar scent. Home. </p><p>“Cousin,” he whispered in her hair emotionally. Pulling back from him and seeing the tears streaking down from his red eyes, she patted his cheek and said, “It’s okay, Ambrose. I’m home.” Though more tears poured down his cheeks, he smiled at her widely and she mirrored his expression.</p><p>“Ambrose, who was that at the door?” That sharp, naturally biting voice could only be Aunt Zelda.</p><p>Sabrina started squirming in his arms, wanting to see her aunties. Ambrose whispered, “Go to her, cuz” as he put her down. Running over the threshold of her home, Sabrina sprinted into the kitchen from which she heard her aunt’s voice emulate. When she entered the kitchen, Zelda’s back was to her, smoke rising from her lit cigarette. Slightly turning her body towards Sabrina she demanded answers but found only her missing child. “Ambrose, who was that at the door, I already asked…..”</p><p>Dropping her cigarette holder, Zelda shot up out of her chair as soon as she caught sight of Sabrina. Rushing to her, faster than Sabina had ever seen her aunt move, she dropped to her knees in front of her and took her in her arms. Zelda cupped the back of Sabrina’s head and pulled her close to her body, wrapping the other arm around Sabrina’s back. She felt entirely encompassed in Zelda’s warmth, and tears filled her eyes at the feeling.</p><p>Though her aunt’s grip was strong and true, she could also feel the tremble in her aunt’s shoulders that her own head was resting on. With surprise, she realized her aunt was crying. Her aunt was the strongest woman she knew, and rarely, if ever, showed any kind of emotional or mental weakness. She pulled her arms out of the trap that was her aunt’s arm, and she put them both around her aunt’s neck. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, with Zelda trying to compose herself and Sabrina squeezing her neck.</p><p>Eventually, Zelda pulled her head back but did not let go of Sabrina. Her eyes were bloodshot and her mascara was dripping down her face, but a genuine smile graced her face. Her voice was rough and raw but full of joy. “Darling, where have you been? How did you return to me?”</p><p>Sabrina wiped at Zelda’s face, the way that her aunties wiped at her's when she was upset, and Zelda rested her own hand over Sabrina’s. Moving her own hand down in order to grip Zelda’s, she explained. “When I was in the park with Aunt Hilly, the ice cream man gave me some weird ice cream that made me sleep. Then I woke up and was in a freezer. It was so cold, Auntie Zelda! But then, do you know what I did?”</p><p>“What did you do, Sabrina?” Zelda asked uneasily. She had a feeling something very odd was going on. Something… unnatural. That disrupted the balance. She waited apprehensively for Sabrina to answer.</p><p>“I prayed, Auntie Zee! Just like you taught me. I prayed to the Dark Lord. Then, he came to rescue me!He looked normal except he had feet like a horse or a goat… Anyways, he took the ice cream man away and brought me back here.”</p><p>Zelda did not know how to respond. The Dark Lord…. THE Dark Lord had rescued her. But why? She had taught Sabrina and believed herself that he heard their unholy prayers, but to come…. She would have to think about this development later.</p><p>“Auntie? Are you okay?…” Sabrina questioned her aunt, who had a shocked expression on her face composed of wide eyes and pursed lips.</p><p>“Yes… yes, Sabrina. I’m alright now that you are back with me. Let’s go upstairs to fetch your Aunt Hilda. We were just about to go out to look for you.”</p><p>Zelda scooped Sabrina up in her arms, not willing to let her go yet, and walked to the foyer and up the staircase, headed to Hilda and her’s bedroom. She heard murmuring coming from the open door and put her finger to her lips to signify for Sabrina to be quiet. Stopping right outside the door, she listened to Hilda speak.</p><p>“Dark Lord…. I know I don’t pray to you often and I’m sorry about that. But in my unholy selfishness, I pray that you bring Sabrina back. It…it’s my fault she’s gone. And if she never returns…”</p><p>Hilda’s voice broke off and she started crying pitifully from her place kneeling by the bedside. Zelda put Sabrina down and gently nudged her towards her weeping aunt. Running up to her aunt that was already at her level, she put her hand on Hilda’s back and rubbed it up and down in comfort. Gasping at the sudden touch, Hilda whipped around to face Sabrina.</p><p>“Sabrina?” Hilda whispered in disbelief.</p><p>“Aunt Hilly!” Sabrina threw her arms around Hilda’s neck, and Hilda grasped her so hard that she almost couldn’t breathe. “Thank you, Dark Lord,” Hilda murmured and closed her dripping eyes. “Thank you, thank you, thank you….”</p><p>Hilda pulled back to kiss both of Sabrina’s cheeks and comb back her hair with her hands. “My darling girl, what happened? Where did you go?” Sabrina retold the story of the ice cream man, the freezer, and the Dark Lord. Over Sabrina’s head, Hilda’s eyes met with Zelda’s, which held an expression that said, “We’ll speak of this later.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry I left you alone, my sweet. This could have all been avoided if I had gone with you to get your treat. I feel absolutely horrible.” Hilda said this as tears started to clog her voice again.</p><p>“Auntie, it’s not your fault! It was that evil ice cream man. But he’s gone now, don’t worry. I still love you Aunt Hilly!”</p><p>“I love you too, darling girl. So, so much. And so does your Aunt Zelda and cousin.” Walking over to join the sweet moment she had been spectating, Zelda chimed in. “We do, Sabrina. And we hope nothing like this ever happens again. I hope this is the most trying event we have to deal with for a long, long time.”</p><p>As the family sat together that night and gathered for a dinner with a special dessert of ice cream (Sabrina’s choice), they had no clue of the trials that were to come…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment, suggestion, kudos... whatever you feel inclined to! Also, leave me suggestions/prompts (if you have any) for more Spellman family mischief! I hope you liked this last chapter, and I hope to continue writing more soon. Thanks all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>